


【廉春】始まりと終わり*（润智星系列同人）

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	【廉春】始まりと終わり*（润智星系列同人）

题记：谨以此文送给已然苍白的感情

 

 

1.  
贵田春彦第一次见到二叶廉太郎是在11岁的夏天。  
那时候二叶廉太郎还没有梳起长长的从背影看跟个大姑娘似的头发也没有被可丽饼祸害了味觉神经，贵田春彦也只是个偶尔走在路上会被当头泼到楼上倒下的洗脚水经常会看见有人跳楼自杀的很普通的倒霉孩子。  
二叶廉太郎的爸爸餐厅经营得不错，举家搬进八盐高级住宅区的那天，他就蹲在卡车旁边，在砂地上认认真真画着奇怪的图案。  
贵田春彦当时正在附近的花园里练习自行车，小手连车把都握不稳，鞋子踩在脚踏板上滑下去踏板唰一下转起来，歪歪扭扭一路，最后呜嗷一嗓子连人带车栽倒在地上。  
手心膝盖蹭了一片灰尘和细嫩的红色，贵田春彦抽抽鼻子小声念着好疼好疼，慢慢挪着位置把自己的腿从自行车下面拔出来，抬眼就看见一个皮肤白皙眼珠深黑嘴唇柔红的小男孩一脸担心地看着自己。  
贵田春彦愣了愣，那个人偶一样的男孩却已经先伸了手过来，咧着歪歪斜斜的牙齿笑得非常灿烂：“没事吧？”  
“啊……谢谢……”  
他有些局促地站起来笑了笑，抓着衣摆不住向男孩点头道着谢。男孩从穿戴得很整齐的小西装衣裤口袋里掏出条手绢递给贵田春彦。腰带上面有一只形状很夸张的独角兽。  
“谢谢，那个、我叫贵田春彦……”  
“我是二叶廉太郎，今天刚搬来的。”  
男孩的笑容在盛夏阳光中格外耀眼，春彦忍不住也被传染似的笑起来，刚拍拍身上泥土想再说些什么，卡车后面就走出来个穿着同样夸张图案腰带的男人，喊着“廉太郎过来”，向他们挥了两下手。

贵田春彦往四周看看才发现这里是富人区的地盘，愣愣站着看廉太郎走过去，离得老远冲他用力甩着胳膊：“またね！”  
……似乎是个没有架子的好人。贵田春彦想着，也抻开个笑容小幅度挥了挥手。

 

2.  
二叶廉太郎第一次见到贵田春彦则是在14岁的春天。  
那时候二叶廉太郎虽然还没有留起长发但已经心仪了可丽饼，每天坐着老爸的奔驰车上学放学，而贵田春彦还是经常看见自杀人群走在路上也要被乌鸦围攻，只是他终于学会了自行车，每天送完报纸还要赶去学校。  
虽然按平均值来算贵田春彦比二叶廉太郎倒霉程度不只高了几个百分点，不过天有不测风云人有旦夕祸福，用广告词来说就是生活比剧本更精彩，仇富人群管你家孩子有没有架子是不是美少年，油漆照样是要往车上抹的。  
自家老爸在楼下哀嚎着的同时楼上二叶廉太郎啃了口可丽饼惊恐地发现这个时间去赶通勤已经来不及了。  
一分钟内抓好书包整理好衣服推开家门，门外正蹲着要递报纸的小哥结结实实被狠狠撞了鼻子咣当倒在地上。  
“抱歉抱歉、我赶时间……！”  
说到底二叶廉太郎同学还是个很体贴温柔的好孩子，手忙脚乱把那人扶起来，先注意到的却是这人身上穿着的和自己一个款式的制服。

贵田春彦今天也是一如既往地倒霉着。  
明明昨天作业还没有写完打算赶快送完报纸去学校找冈田瞬的抄一抄或者看他的空白作业本找找平衡，结果突然就被送报纸同僚拉过去说什么今天自家小狗要生孩子拜托代替我去富人区送下报纸。他战战兢兢塞着报纸结果突然就被撞了鼻子，脑袋正晕着呢又被那个撞了自己的人拽着肩膀一个劲地balabala。  
“你也是这个学校的对吧？我家里今天没办法送我我又不知道怎么坐别的车去要是走的话一定会迟到的！拜托了请帮帮我吧！”  
被双手合十非常恳切地拜托了。  
贵田春彦还是保持着捂着鼻子嘴角咧成“エー”的楞样，再看看这人有点熟悉的长相和眼里坚定诚恳的光，突然心里就油然而生一股强烈的被需要的责任感和撞击着心脏的激动。

贵田春彦，男，14岁，人生第一次被拜托帮忙做事而不是被拉去做替罪羊或者苦工。

 

之后的故事很简单很粗暴。  
因为用自行车后座载人还飙到机动车道上誓与摩托车争高下，两人被交警拐送去教育了两个小时，双双迎来了国中生活第一次的迟到。

 

3.  
结果那天两人一起逃了课，跑去河边一人一罐果汁装得很沧桑很老成地碰杯咕咚咕咚，然后齐齐呛到咳得昏天黑地。  
聊了一会儿才发现两人原来是同班同学，一时间相见恨晚勾肩搭背开始以铁哥们互称。  
再后来他们和鸭川忠冈田瞬恩田琢磨都混熟了，五个人一起在国中为非作歹过着肆意生活，今天集体把作业本撕得粉碎混上胡椒粉扔进老师帽子明天穿着MA-1的衣服去为八盐人口繁衍事业做贡献。  
他们觉得自己的生活像是这个世界上独一无二隔离出的一片净土。  
他们都以为这样的无忧无虑会伴随自己一生。

 

未来？算什么狗屁。  
我们可是活在当下的人。

 

4.  
在贵田春彦身边时的二叶廉太郎总像被传染了他的倒霉病。  
这种倒霉和琢磨的不可抗悲剧性、忠的自我张扬式作死和瞬的普通青春期烦恼都不一样。  
印象里的初遇是自家奔驰被砸出个窟窿，体育课分组在一起贵田春彦把球踢进女厕所他得陪着去捡，还有因为混在一起的时间不少练就了看见跳楼也面不改色继续啃可丽饼的功力，卖个甜食都要被揍，再紧接着就是什么出国留学。  
一群人聚在河边唱着“道”时二叶廉太郎有些惊讶于自己居然没有掉眼泪。  
虽然某种酸楚到灼痛的液体一直在眼眶里转来转去，不过终究还是没有滚下来。  
也许这就是成长吧。他心里竟生出点骄傲来。

再然后那些“对面房子的小伙伴要搬家了办完欢送会哭得稀里哗啦然后发现新搬的地方在自己家隔壁”的尴尬就不用多说了。  
再见面的时候贵田春彦正捧着一摞报纸在楼梯上奋力地爬行，而二叶廉太郎自己则戴着草帽手上沾得全是葱和面饼的味道。  
半斤八两的两人看着对方的行头笑得直不起腰，直接在楼梯上坐下来聊起最近的事情。  
贵田春彦说着瞬君有时候找不见人忠君还在和驾照奋斗，然后突然想起什么似的眼睛放光很是激动地冒出一句：“对了对了、优香酱真的好可爱啊！”  
那种表情是二叶廉太郎从未在贵田春彦脸上见过的，非常生动的模样，笑得虎牙露出来，眼睛里能看见细碎的闪光。  
大概是因为从来没有见过，以至于他一时间愣住了，直到两秒以后才保持着微笑模样傻乎乎吐出个单音节：“哈？”  
之后就是贵田春彦独特的磕磕绊绊式长篇大论，他一见钟情那个叫优香的女孩子有多可爱她一笑仿佛背景都开满了花云云。  
二叶廉太郎听着听着突然有些烦躁，像从心里烧起一把冒着酸疼烟雾的火，焚烧着血液。  
可是面上他还是笑着的，不笑不行，不笑就不是贵田春彦熟悉的那个好相处的二叶廉太郎了。

反正即使有了心仪的女孩，也不会妨碍他们聚在一起看爱情动作片。  
看着女人露出后颈就能有反应的贵田春彦和抱着电视机一脸口水冲着壮汉说好帅的二叶廉太郎在审美品位上终究不是一路人。  
所以会暗暗想着那个性格温吞软弱的童年玩伴有时候看起来还挺可爱的什么的，一定是可丽饼吃多了的错。

 

5.  
在贵田春彦看来世界很简单。  
是朋友的不是朋友的，漂亮的不漂亮的，有欧派的没欧派的……等等等等。  
虽然他喜欢的女生总是不在家，虽然他很倒霉。  
虽然他连喜欢的意义都不明白只是靠着初见时的那个笑容就一头扎进去。  
但贵田春彦活得挺开心。他有朋友有家人，有走一步算一步的乐观即使那毫无根据和来源。

他分不清那些看着同伴时明朗或是欢喜的情绪，只是单纯的想要永远和他们在一起。  
廉君也好shun也好琢磨也好忠君也好，在他眼里都是喜欢的。  
看着他们笑他也会想笑看着他们哭他也会难过。  
这种感情实在太过于模糊不清，以至于当春彦发现自己看见二叶廉太郎的笑容时莫名心悸时都很平常地忽略过去然后把这结结实实打上了“因为是亲友嘛”的标签。

直到绚烂如同青春年华的烟花把夜空挥洒出一片又一片的颜色。他顶着鸟窝头和自己喜欢的女孩的妈妈围着床单坐在床上，脑袋里一团乱麻。  
说不后悔是不可能的。但说只有后悔又差了点什么。  
做了，成为男人了。大概也只有这么一个既成事实而已。

身边的女人一整晚好梦安眠，贵田春彦却翻来覆去睡不着觉，脑海里转着优香的笑容和几小时前女人的身体，然后莫名其妙就想起自己那帮也许还在和cherry boy身份作斗争的伙伴们，最后所有的影像都熄灭了，只剩下那个留着长发嘴咧得可大的少年的笑脸。  
还是暂时不要跟他们说了……贵田春彦想着。  
第二天早上起床时他的枕头上湿了一小片，也不知是口水还是别的什么。

之后的事情发展很迅速很疯狂。  
瞬说着把那艘大人们花天酒地的船砸沉，也不知道在船上受了什么刺激，几乎像是抱着自暴自弃到燃起来的情绪和春彦琢磨一起把船上人一个个扔下水，忠则开着起重机轰隆轰隆两下就把船砸出个窟窿。  
他们像是群神经病顶着满头水沿着夜路笑得疯癫，笑声好像要跨上星云直直把这个世界戳出片窟窿。  
也不知道是顺势而为还是感觉瞒得也差不多，贵田春彦突然就把sex过的事情说了出来。  
说自己已经是个男人了，然后被另外四个扑上来揉着头发闹腾，不知怎的他看见二叶廉太郎的脸心里又刺痛了一下。  
结果他还是一个看见女人就走不动道的傻愣愣的毛头小子。

 

6.  
贵田春彦大概不会察觉在他说完自己做过以后二叶廉太郎是唯一一个变了脸色的人。  
皱眉看看旁边，然后发现别人都是喜悦的模样，才如梦初醒似的回头笑着走过去似嫉非嫉地说着挺厉害嘛恭喜恭喜啊。  
整个过程不超过两秒，连二叶廉太郎自己都没有察觉到，更何况那个初夜是被初恋对象老妈夺走的贵田春彦。

那一个晚上发生的事情实在太多了，讴歌完青春紧接着就是现实里那些没人想面对的惨淡，简直让人想把写这出剧本的人拎出来给他两个大耳刮子。  
去他妈的现实，去他妈的昨天今天明天。  
五个人静静呆在房间里各自脸上爬了一片歪歪扭扭透明痕迹的时候不知道有几个人心里想着的都是这句话。

第二天一早太阳照常升起时针分针照样噼里啪啦走过自己的旅程，一群人轰轰烈烈送走瞬和忠然后等来了高中毕业。  
只要活着什么都会有机会的。瞬这么说着，然后选择了复读。忠还是保持着傲气不羁。琢磨则跑去了加利福尼亚。  
春彦跑去高斯卖食品，二叶廉太郎则说好了去修行。  
“可是你真的没关系吗？”送走琢磨以后回家路上二叶廉太郎忍不住问了句。  
春彦点点头笑得挺腼腆：“我会努力的，要来买鱼肉香肠啊。”  
二叶廉太郎也笑起来：“好，我一定会去的。”  
四个人围在桥下看着油漆涂抹出的字迹，笑得有点感伤有点感慨，然后哄笑着各自踩着石板路哼着“道”回了家。

然后他们的青春年少就这样啪的一声  
被锋利的时光刺破了。

 

7.  
琢磨的离开像是给这个小圈子硬生生掰开一个缺口。  
最开始只是偶尔聚在一起时念几句“也不知道那家伙最近好不好”，然后聚少离多时抱头诉苦心里不禁想起要是那个cool guy在会是什么样，最后因为拆迁事件全面爆发。  
贵田春彦依旧分不清自己是为了守护老友的家还是苦苦守着能证明过去的那些幻影般记忆，但这时候他身边至少还有两个同伴陪着他。  
至于二叶廉太郎，他只是个背叛者。  
那个说着“为了一个不知道会不会回来的人，我不想再浪费自己的时间了”的二叶廉太郎，和春彦所认识的哪一个他都不一样。  
装出很帅气的样子说着很帅气的台词，结果还不是要抛下他们自己往前跑。  
那个样子的二叶廉太郎，贵田春彦不认识。  
在他的记忆里，那个人是有着人偶一样的童年照灿烂到能晃痛人眼睛笑容的少年。  
所以那个二叶廉太郎不是他的朋友，只是一个背叛者。

然后时间列车快速驶过，恩田琢磨打扮得外星人一样重新踏上了八盐的土地。  
生活不可能一成不变。鸭川忠有了家庭染了黑发干起了正经行当，冈田瞬复读两次最终考上青学却去念了编织学校，就连贵田春彦自己都梳起了侧分头穿上西装每天迈着诡异的步伐上班下班。  
瞬像是比以前更单纯了些，忠却变得过于成熟了。春彦倒是还那个呆愣的德性，连对女人毫无抵抗力这一点都没什么变化，活像个被强制套上大人衣服的幼稚孩子。  
其他几个人都不像贵田春彦那样对二叶廉太郎的行径抱有什么不满，“Bon也有自己的人生嘛。”这样说着，安慰着春彦。

是啊，他们都有自己的生活。  
鸭川忠有了家庭有了需要守护的人，于是他踏上了那艘曾经他们约好永远不要上的船变成了缠着领带强颜欢笑讨上司欢心的大人。二叶廉太郎为了自己的前程扔下了他们所有人，用偶尔寄回来的明信片昭告天下他过得很好。恩田琢磨回来没有多长时间又要离开。冈田瞬也放弃了继续守候那个塞满了他们对曾经最后一点缅怀的房间。  
只有贵田春彦一个人留在原地看着前面越走越远的人影惶惶不安着。  
他需要的只是别人对他的需要。  
这个世界上能容纳贵田春彦的地方越来越小。

 

8.  
二叶廉太郎个子长了发型换了，以前那些憨憨的笑容也藏起来了。  
他也不明白自己抱着的究竟是怎样的坚持，即使天天被师傅骂，即使只能拿自己那点拙劣的ps技术搞出几张明信片假装混得很好，即使每天夜里想着是不是被所有人忘记辗转难眠，他还是下不了决心回去。  
看见贵田春彦和其他人为了琢磨拼尽全力的样子他总觉得心里堵得慌。

这时候他稍微偏离了一点可丽饼，身边也有了一个按世人审美观来算还挺漂亮的可以算成朋友的女孩。  
但午夜梦回他惊醒时脑袋里水波似的幽幽晃着的全是那个傻乎乎的绵软笑容。  
二叶廉太郎觉得自己像是入了魔，对自己的好友生出那样见不得光的臆想，又或者是被自己对那人的某种念头纠缠住，然后一点点坠入万劫不复的境地。  
无法解释无法逃脱，甚至有些甘之如饴。

师傅摔了他盛汤的碟子冷冷瞪视他：“从这汤里只能尝出你自己的欲望。你不是想要讨客人开心，只是自己想要开心而已。”  
二叶廉太郎不明白这话到底是什么意思，但即使不明白，最后通牒也已经扔在了他脸上。  
如果不能通过考试，他将失去最后一个归所。  
曾经那些骄傲也好自信也好在阳光下熠熠生辉的期愿也好，在现实面前全都不值一提。  
未来就更是一个虚无缥缈的东西。虽然没到混过一天算一天的黑暗，但连眼前都把握不住的人又有什么资格去谈以后的事情。

 

9.  
生活有时候比剧本波澜起伏这点也不是他们第一次感受到了，当年能在他们最疯最欢脱的时候给个题名“死亡”的当头一棒，这次则在他们束手无策的时候给了一线转机。  
如果是为了八盐好的话，二叶廉太郎倒是不怎么在意那些提案的。但是如果是为了自己的私欲利用他的朋友，他绝对不能坐视不管。  
听见“彻头彻尾的笨蛋”这句话的时候二叶廉太郎心里酸苦得刺痛一片。  
的确是个笨蛋，被人戏耍得团团转，随便哪个女人露出个胸部就能把他勾走，拼了命守护着一个不知归期的人的住所，只要被需要了就会一心一意把对方视作伙伴。  
哪里还能找来这么傻的人啊。

“吵死了！总是找对自己有利的借口，装出一副很了解这个世界怎么回事的样子，然后就去缠上领带！我们以前不是一起约定好的嘛？绝对不要变成那样的家伙！都说那样子逊毙了，糟糕透了，说了不要缠上领带！……不要自顾自地、不停向前走啊……我会跟不上你们的……”  
二叶跟着恩田琢磨和冈田瞬偷偷观察施工现场情况趴在墙头上的时候，正好就看见那个笨蛋一脸要哭的样子说着这些话。  
懦弱又不敢改变，结果变成了快要被扔下的人。那些他跟不上的“你们”里，一定有着二叶廉太郎的名字。  
这要怪谁啊。二叶廉太郎心里想着，狠狠抹了把脸，决心去把那段自己逃离的距离义无反顾地来个折返跑。

 

10.  
可惜开跑之前给他设置的起点是在八丈岛。  
二叶廉太郎小心翼翼录了带子正愁着怎么送出去，转角就遇见了两个过于面熟的家伙。  
虽说一个打扮实在太前卫一个白花花一片像什么童话故事里的公主只差顶皇冠。

后来二叶廉太郎才知道原来还真的就有这么顶皇冠。

房间里挤了三个人，地上散着一堆明信片照片，冈田瞬把帽子上的logo撕开露出下面“八盐”的字样。  
凝滞空气压得人头疼。二叶廉太郎觉得眼前像被什么东西打湿在睫毛上只能垂着眼睑不敢看另外两人。  
冈田瞬先爆发骂着“是个鬼啊”摔了帽子，原来还直挺挺正坐着想打哈哈混过去的二叶哐嚓一下子弯下腰去：“真的非常抱歉！”  
冈田瞬又气又无奈，憋了两秒先出口的却是和现场不相关的人：“这要是让haru知道就完蛋了。”  
啊也对。二叶廉太郎想着，睫毛吧喳吧喳闪两下，把自己的小心思和那点顾虑压下去：“但是很寂寞啊。”  
连哼个曲子都要被邻居嫌弃苦水都没处倒的日子。  
没有朋友在身边的日子。  
犯着傻没人陪，更不会有人骂你“バカ”然后再搭上你肩膀的日子。

二叶廉太郎觉得自己有些明白师傅说的话是什么意思了。  
他的确是心里藏着私欲的。不想孤独一人，想看见同伴的笑脸，想尽可能地帮助贵田春彦也帮助自己。  
他要去把那些失去的时间都找回来。 

 

11.  
好在最后是个happy end，正义战胜邪恶，贵田春彦受到音乐感召放下炮筒立地成佛，可惜看着二叶廉太郎还是赌气。  
“你不是说不会再回到这里来了吗？”  
“不…那个……”  
二叶廉太郎背对着自己，脑袋歪歪，有些困扰的样子。贵田春彦心里又是堵又是气，还有一些不愿意承认的喜悦和根本没察觉到的委屈。  
结果都忘了自己手机里还存着这人的号码，一拨通全露了馅。  
二叶廉太郎看着在自己面前低着头微微撅着嘴忍着笑意说着可以的贵田春彦，觉得这个人真是可爱得不得了，仿佛仅仅看着就能把整颗心脏融化成温软的一滩。

建筑物就像特摄片里被怪物一屁股压垮的纸片房一样塌陷下去，离得老远都能感受到漫天盖地黑压压烟尘的魄力。  
之前还拼了老命守护的地方，这么轻而易举就毁掉了。好像把肩上扛着的什么东西也一并舍弃掉一样，轻松得连眼前都像是清明了不少。  
二叶廉太郎赶回去以后顺利通过考试，然后不知为何大半夜的又跑回来一通电话把贵田春彦下了楼。  
贵田春彦刚刚应付完君江的问题困得眼睛都睁不开，迷迷糊糊站在他面前眼看着就要大头朝下直接摔倒，二叶廉太郎好说歹说把他硬是拖进自己家，拿毛巾沾了冷水往他脸上狠狠抹了几下，这才把贵田春彦弄得稍微清醒一些。  
他揉揉头发努力撑起眼皮，还是忍不住打了个不大不小的哈欠：“廉君、这么晚到底是要干什么啊……”  
被这么问了，二叶廉太郎反而有些不知所措起来。本来就是乘着气势一路狂奔回来什么也没想就把人带回了家——反正父母正出国去结婚纪念，可是真的要问他想干什么，二叶廉太郎自己也说不上来。  
好像只是单纯的、想看看这个人。  
像是本能，也像是无缘无故生发出来的冲动，总之就是想对他传达什么东西，可是真的说起要说什么，他又不知道从何说起。

他这样暗自纠结着，贵田春彦却突然伸出手在他脸上摸了一把。  
“……？怎么了？”  
“…没，就、觉得还是希望廉君像以前那样笑着…感觉那样子比较好。”  
自己也有些不明白到底在说什么似的，磕磕巴巴又挺认真地说着，还嘿嘿嘿地笑了两声。  
二叶廉太郎觉得那股子冲动况且况且迅猛行驶到一个自己根本无法掌控的黑暗区域里，连手脚都不听他使唤。  
回过神来他已经把贵田春彦压在床上近乎撕咬似的啃着对方的嘴唇，贵田春彦被吓到也只是最开始的那么点时间，然后就挣扎起来，努力把二叶推开，眼睛里满是不可置信和惊惧的神情。  
二叶廉太郎压着他下半身，抬起头深呼吸几下把心里那些暴虐的情绪按耐住，视线盯着贵田春彦不放，反倒把他看得面上红一阵白一阵，也不知道是气的还是吓的。  
见二叶廉太郎没有放手的意思，贵田春彦自己却先开始胡思乱想到底是发生了什么事。  
刚才自己说的那些话把他激怒了？还是他跟自己开玩笑呢？  
可是廉君不是会做这种事的人啊他不是一向喜欢那种长得很奇葩的女孩吗……妈呀该不会是出现了外星人把廉君抓走了这是个跟廉君长得很像的替代品吧——  
贵田春彦越想越害怕几乎脱口而出“复制人请你不要杀我就算你把我杀了也没有什么好处的……啊不对如果要是我死了可以把廉君换回来的话……”  
“haru。”  
说话声音还是二叶廉太郎特有的带点甜甜鼻音的小孩子样的奶声，贵田春彦一愣，正对上上方人眼里像是破罐破摔似的执意和其他看不透的情绪。  
“haru，你已经做过了是吧？”  
贵田春彦反应了半天才明白他是在说和别人上床，嗫嚅着点点头，还没问他说这个是要做什么，二叶廉太郎却又压下来，鼻尖对鼻尖嘴唇几乎贴上，说话时有些潮湿的呼吸染上一层过于亲昵成熟的引诱色彩。  
“ね，haru，只有你一个知道也太犯规了吧……？”  
“什、什么……”  
“告诉我sex到底是什么感觉吧？”

 

12.  
二叶廉太郎赤裸着上身，坐在床边静静看着睡着的贵田春彦，伸手沿着他微微鼓起的面部线条滑下去，舔舔指尖，还能尝到些汗水和眼泪混杂的咸涩味道。  
他有些心疼，不过沉浸在梦中的人似乎并没有什么不满，嘴唇还是撅着无意识地扭脸蹭蹭二叶的手，然后整个人在被子里翻了个身向这边拱了拱。  
亲昵得好像一切本该如此。  
窗外天色已经是蒙蒙亮的，薄雾浅淡的青色后面有苍白的阳光试图打破禁锢。

最初难免有些小幅度的挣扎，应该是觉得无法接受或者各种意义上的恐惧，断断续续表达着拒绝，却在二叶把手伸入衣服里时脸色涨得通红身体都僵硬了。  
单论身体素质，连爬个围栏都要掉半条命的贵田春彦和二叶廉太郎自然不可同日而语，所以压制住春彦那点反抗还是轻而易举的事情。不过其实二叶也想过要是春彦抗拒得太厉害不做也没什么，但收到的抵抗几乎可以忽略不计，到了最后甚至像是彼此都饱含情意的缠绵。  
更何况这人对挑逗简直毫无抵抗力，不管碰哪儿都能引起不小的反应，到最后二叶反倒像是测试他哪里比较敏感一样玩得肆意妄为，无师自通地衔着他耳垂一手按着乳尖一手套弄春彦过分精神的器官，两人身体相贴的地方被汗水打湿滑腻一片。  
即使不是女人的娇嫩身躯也没有柔软胸部，碰到正地方该有的反应也是一样不会差。

进入的时候春彦一个劲喊着疼，眼前被汗水打湿成一缕一缕的头发粘的眼皮都撑不开，跪在床上的膝盖支持不住地往下滑，求饶似的喊着廉君廉君不做了好不好真的好难受，二叶咬着下唇慢慢退出来，拉着春彦把他翻个身正对着自己，然后看见他脸上皱巴巴要哭似的软弱模样又忍不住压上去。  
这审美简直没救了。  
好在后来适应了些，春彦也能黏黏糊糊地闷哼着露出恍惚的模样，甚至自己迎合进出的动作微微扭着腰，偏偏眼角还挂着点水迹，看上去放荡又弱气，色情得一塌糊涂。  
纠缠到后半夜，二叶廉太郎精神抖擞，贵田春彦则是直接头一歪睡死过去。

二叶廉太郎看着贵田春彦的睡脸一直看到他日上三竿被窗外阳光晒醒，揉揉眼睛毫无形象地打个哈欠又试图钻回被窝里，忍不住笑出声来，觉得心里那些平静不下来的喜欢要铺天盖地满溢出来。  
可惜淹不到这个人头上。  
贵田春彦像是反应过来自己是在哪里做了些什么，慢吞吞从被子里蹭啊蹭地露出额头眼睛跟二叶廉太郎对视了一会儿，然后有点害羞地笑起来。  
二叶廉太郎被这个和自己想象中截然不同的反应吓了一跳，原本揣在肚子里那些反复打了多少遍底稿的说辞卡在唇边动弹不得，然后突然就不安起来。  
“那个、廉君…sex这种事情，还是要和女孩子做啊，下次还是加加油去找女生啦……”  
二叶廉太郎那一个瞬间觉得自己从头顶一寸寸崩裂到脚底，连脚下踩着的地面都轰然崩塌。

 

13.  
那个晚上的事情被当成个有些冒失的玩笑、一瞬间的头脑发热、一个不存在的错误，被贵田春彦直接忽略了。  
至少二叶廉太郎看上去是这样。贵田春彦似乎只是有些称不上尴尬的羞涩，对他的态度还是往常一样，与对待其他同伴没有什么区别。  
昨天晚上那些发疯似的痴缠和过于暧昧的称谓都像阵水雾，被阳光一晒就蒸发殆尽，没有丝毫痕迹。  
二叶廉太郎觉得以为这个人也是喜欢着他的自己实在是蠢到了越南。本来嘛，现实里哪来那么多美好的两情相悦，以至于人们要把这种近乎梦幻的美好变成各种影视剧漫画小说来满足对它的向往。  
如果说了自己的心情会变成什么样呢？会不会连这样朋友的关系都不能维持下去了？如果不说出来只是保持现状是不是更好一点？  
二叶廉太郎控制不住地想着各式各样的可能性，结果最后也只是和贵田春彦一起吃了点早饭把他送出了家门。  
他靠在门框上，有些心不在焉：“不用送你吗？”  
贵田春彦笑了笑：“就在那么近的地方，不需要送啦。”  
“……”  
的确，地理位置只隔了两百米，可是那个家是和这里截然不同的世界，这点贵田春彦不可能不明白的。二叶廉太郎觉得喉咙里泛着股淡淡的铁锈味道，想开口说点什么，刚张开嘴就像被什么过于锋利的东西割断了声带，嘶拉嘶啦的疼。  
贵田春彦穿好鞋站起身时，不知为何看着二叶廉太郎的脸沉默着怔愣了一会儿，然后才扯出个笑容来：“那我走了。”  
二叶廉太郎也如梦初醒似的咧开嘴角：“……啊，路上小心点…”  
贵田春彦点了点头，脚步有些拖沓着往外走，看在二叶廉太郎眼里像什么慢镜头。  
他没忍住突然开口叫住他：“那个——！”  
贵田春彦的背影很明显地僵住了，然后一帧一帧地回放一般转过身来，眼睛里有细碎的光：“……怎么了？”  
“你、你……”  
二叶廉太郎只说到这个单字，然后再也接不下去，最后只是笑着道：“你哭得真是够难看的啊。”  
贵田春彦愣了一瞬，却没有像二叶想象中回一句“バカうるせー”，只是像掩饰什么似的仓促地笑了两声，就迈着罗圈腿姿势诡异地逃走了。

 

14.  
住的地方距离不远，不过已经没有什么特别需要见面的理由了。二叶廉太郎还有厨艺修行，而贵田春彦也已经回到了高斯安分地当他的售货员，偶尔会有点电话联系，也都像是行程汇报，这边说最近觉得果然还是出去游历比较好我要去寻找适合我的料理，这边说我最近升了职不过还是每天从家里出来就去卖场然后再直接回家，最后彼此客套几句你加油我也加油，有机会出来吃个饭见一面啊好的好的一定一定，然后各奔东西。  
随着时间流逝，二叶廉太郎已经很少想起贵田春彦了。  
想着就会疼痛的事物，还是藏在记忆深处比较好。

更何况现在已经不是那个能随他们心意任性的时代了，他有自己的父母，有自己的追求，当年那些“因为喜欢所以想在一起”的念头，终究还是要被现实一点一点打磨成刻着黑白砾纹的遗像。  
遇到了喜欢的女孩，想要珍惜她，就和她在一起。  
人之常情。虽然是私奔过程中也风风火火不少波折，好在也能一起走进爱情的坟墓。  
二叶廉太郎一手包办了婚礼的所有策划，从早到晚忙得连抬眼看看自己的未婚妻的时间都没有，到了家就是倒头大睡。  
入土为安的前一天晚上，二叶廉太郎正在过最后一遍流程，一旁放着的手机突然响起来，他烦躁地翻开瞥了眼，看着来电显示愣住了。

“喂？廉君？”  
电话那边有点失真的声音还是透着那股子和年龄严重不符的软糯幼稚，二叶廉太郎眨眨眼睛压下眼里的酸涩，顿了顿，尽量在电话这一头扬起个没人看得到的笑脸，平静地回答他：“是我，haru。好久没联系了啊。”  
“嗯，因为你好像一直都很忙啊，打过去也不接。”  
那一刻二叶廉太郎想摔手机，或者把这傻子骂一通。  
你他妈知不知道我多努力不去想你多努力想跟你断了联系。  
“……不知道怎么回事就觉得今天晚上想给廉君打电话，所以就打了，有打扰到你吗？那个、最近过的怎么样？修行有成果吗？虽然我帮不上什么忙、但是……”  
贵田春彦还在不停地说话，间隙有点断断续续的，但是一直在说。  
像是被打断或是稍微停一下就要坏掉似的。

“……haru、haru，”二叶廉太郎开口道。  
“那个、最近鱼肉香肠的销量很好哦，还有我们这边多了几个帮手……路上乌鸦还是好多，楼下的雕塑也换了姿势……”  
二叶廉太郎甚至能想象出那边贵田春彦绞尽脑汁想话题的样子，眉毛纠着，脸颊和嘴唇都是鼓鼓的，看上去有点好笑又十分努力的模样。  
“haru，我明天要结婚了。”  
“…………”

电话那边许久没有出声，像录音被剪断了带子，或者有什么扼住了他的咽喉。  
二叶廉太郎推开阳台的门走到窗边，明明是在夏威夷，夜风徐徐却冷得像是呜咽。  
“……啊、这、这样吗…新娘是个怎样的人？”  
“很可爱哦，天使一样的女孩子。”  
被廉君说像天使啊……电话那边笑了笑，二叶廉太郎回击：“那你呢？婚姻生活都这么长时间了，过得怎么样？”  
“我……嘛、也就是那样子吧……女儿倒是很健康成长着，不过君江这段时间感觉有点奇怪……也许是我想多了吧。”  
干笑的声音怎么听都感觉不到愉快。  
二叶廉太郎也不知道该怎么接话，两厢无言，于是这通话就这么不尴不尬地卡住了。

二叶廉太郎听着话筒里细细的呼吸声，还想扯几句今晚的月色真美啊之类的闲话，却被贵田春彦抢先开了口。  
“……廉君，”  
声音像是拂在心上一样细细软软的，二叶一时间有点分神：“……嗯？”  
“我一直有点话想对你说来着。”  
“嗯，你说吧，我听着呢。”

不知为什么贵田春彦又不说话了，二叶廉太郎换了个姿势靠着墙站，觉得快要被风吹感冒，揉揉鼻子：“那个、haru你到底……”  
“廉君，”  
电话那边开口了。

“廉君，你要幸福哦。”

 

15.  
之后的很多不眠夜里，二叶廉太郎总会想起那句轻轻柔柔不像贵田春彦平时说话方式的祝福。  
幸福？那是什么玩意？  
能吃饱喝足老婆孩子热炕头？有自己的店面光芒万丈的人生？还是待业在家每天靠老婆养活自己出去钓鱼？  
他的幸福和快乐，几乎都快遗失在那个肆意疯狂的年代里，而现在他眼中所见，只有需要自己背负的责任，还有即使不明方向也必须前进的道路。

再聚首的时候，他们五个没一个是真正光鲜亮丽的人生赢家。区别只是琢磨和瞬能从容一些去适应去融入然后改变自己改变别人，而春彦和忠面对家庭问题只能在朋友面前露出颓废没志气的哭丧脸。  
二叶廉太郎无比厌恶装出过得很好的样子实际上钱包里窘迫的连顿甜点都买不起的自己。  
可是他无论如何也不想在那个说“你要幸福哦”的人面前露出自己最没用的一面。  
琢磨摸着下巴一脸无奈：“你说你这是为了什么呢？要脸面有什么用，能吃还是能穿？”  
二叶廉太郎苦笑两声没说话。  
的确没用，他们都有自己的家庭都有要爱护的人，一切都已经天翻地覆变了轮回，搞这些形式主义只能让他自己心里好受一点。  
可是这样就行了，只要能看见贵田春彦对自己笑着而不是担心难过，他就挺满足的了。

 

16.  
去参加葬礼之前，二叶廉太郎有些苦恼。  
他家里那几套西装都要被他穿烂了，只有身上这件新一些，还没法穿去葬礼，为了借衣服回父母家也太可悲，他剩余那点可悲的自尊心不允许他作出这种事。  
贵田春彦凑到他身边：“廉君？怎么了？”  
“他忘带钥匙老婆今天又不回来，正愁要去哪家旅店呢。”  
二叶廉太郎向一边开口解围的琢磨投了个感激的眼神，贵田春彦不疑有他开口道：“那来我家吧，家里有以前君江丈夫的西服可以穿，而且君江和幸子这几天出去玩了，你可以住下来。”

事情似乎解决得挺圆满。不过也就是似乎。  
衣服大小问题倒是没什么，就算君江前夫的衣服稍微短了点，拿贵田春彦自己的衣服给他也能穿，二叶廉太郎反而有些奇怪为什么贵田春彦非要给自己买那种裤腿老长堆在一起的明显不合身的衣服。  
真正纠结的是住宿问题，贵田家里只有一张双人床和张儿童床，余下的地板空间也不够打地铺。  
两个三十几岁大老爷们睡一张双人床，怎么看也太诡异了。  
二叶廉太郎在一边看着贵田春彦从屋里忙到屋外到处找被褥量尺寸，最后有点尴尬地挠着头发说好像只能睡床了，心里有点果然如此的挫败感。  
在一起就要被传染贵田春彦的倒霉病这点真是没什么变化。

大半夜的两个人都睡不着，各盖了一层被子背对着对方，眼睛在漆黑的房间里瞪的溜圆，也不知道在看什么。  
二叶廉太郎毫无困意，盯了半天决定翻身找点出路：“……haru？睡了吗？”  
“……还没、”贵田春彦也翻了个身看着二叶廉太郎：“不知道怎么回事，平时还挺容易睡着的。”  
他发出像被夜色蒙上层纱的低低笑声，二叶廉太郎忍不住咳了一声，想掩饰自己的脸色，手拿起来才意识到光线不足根本不会被看出来。  
“说起来，君江桑的事情，没关系吗？”  
贵田春彦明显地愣了一下，然后发出了有些苦涩的声音：“……我也不知道该怎么办，幸子都已经那么大了，我也不想给她造成什么痛苦……说不定保持现状才是最好的……”  
黑暗里对面那人的影子悉悉索索缩成一团，二叶廉太郎暗骂自己怎么哪壶不开提哪壶，忍不住伸手摸了摸贵田春彦的头发：“……抱歉，但我觉得一定会好起来的。”  
发丝很细很软，像很久以前那个夜晚里春彦的声音，二叶廉太郎一时间失了神，贵田春彦却微微抬起头盯住了他的脸。  
明明是应该什么也看不见的，二叶廉太郎却觉得那视线能看透灵魂，连带着人也微微局促起来：“怎…怎么了？”  
“……廉君，”  
又是那种羽毛般的声音，二叶廉太郎浑身一激灵，迅速收回手来，怔愣瞪着那团影子。  
“廉君，おやすみ。”  
贵田春彦说完，似乎就闭上了眼睛，呼吸也渐渐平稳起来。二叶沉默了一会儿，又伸手轻轻触碰了一下他的脸颊：“おやすみ。”

 

17.  
葬礼悲剧开场喜剧结尾，本来哭得不成样子结果被莫名其妙的诈尸搞得一头雾水，不过也算是皆大欢喜。  
他们现在已经不是成长中的少年，硬要分类大概要归到平凡的中年人里，即使生活中有许多艰辛即使每天醒来太阳还是从东边升起即使这世界多你一个不多少你一个不少，但活着大概还是一件快乐的事情。

人群散去以后，贵田春彦还在和瞬讨论今天的一波三折，二叶廉太郎手里握着刚刚接到妻子“我实在太累了撑不下去了”信息的手机，走过去拍拍贵田春彦的肩膀：“haru，之后要做什么？”  
贵田春彦笑着扬了扬手机：“刚才接到的消息，说是和幸子一起回来了让我回去吃饭。”  
“……是吗？”二叶廉太郎也笑起来：“我老婆也让我早点回去呢。”

二人相视无言片刻，贵田春彦先移开视线：“那我先回去了、再见。”  
二叶廉太郎看着他转过身去，嘴唇微微动了下。  
他想说你站住不要回到那个家里去。  
他想说你到底知不知道我喜欢你喜欢了多少年。  
他想说你要是有时间的话我们再联系哪怕只是见个面说上几句话也好。  
最终他什么也没说，只是淡淡微笑着点点头，目送贵田春彦离开。

 

 

二叶廉太郎却不会知道，那个步伐诡异而蹒跚的背影，在渐行渐远的一路上，手里握着昨天就用光了电量的手机，一点一点佝偻下去，眼泪砸在每一步将要踏上的土地上留下一串深浅不一的印记，最终蹲在地上缩成一团，泣不成声。

这一次却不会有人叫住他，用一脸欲言又止隐隐透着些希冀的表情对他说你哭得真是够难看的了。

 

 

他花了十几年时间找到了自己的爱情，然后转身将它扔在了时光里。  
他们的爱情，铭刻在生命最光辉灿烂的右上方那片年华，却耗尽了青春，蹉跎了岁月。  
而现在终于迎来了未来的一片终焉。

 

END.


End file.
